Alliance
Alliances are where a maximum of 50 players can join and help each other, Alliances have their own private chat where players can talk among themselves and share valuable advice within the game. There are many perks of being in an Alliance, such as daily sign in reward, request for troops, and alliance wars. Also, an Alliance will provide you with a group of people who will support and help you grow, everyone contributing by donating Ambrosia and comets to the Alliance. Each Alliance can have 6 different ranks for members (Leader, Overseer, Mentor, Adept, Initiate, Recruit) giving different levels of responsibility and powers. How to find an Alliance There are many mighty alliances out there so finding one that suits you can be very easy. You can go to public chat and look at the recruitment messages, or you can go to your shrine of alliance and search for a specific alliance. Alliance Interface When accessing the alliance Menu from the Chat or your Alliance Shrine, you will be able to access several thumbnails, namely: *Alliance: this page sums up information about your Alliance. This is also where you can access the Alliance shop and other modes not yet implemented in game. *Roster: This page will show detailed information about the members of the Alliance. *Powers: Once developed, powers can be purchased by members in order to acquire different bonuses related to Resources acquisition. *Develop: Only accessible to the Leader, this thumbnails enables the development of Powers at the cost of a certain amount of Prosperity for each level of Power. *Search: This is here that you can look for other Alliances, with the possibility to fine tune the search with several factors. Alliance Ranks The ranks are determined by the players with the two highest Alliance Ranks - Leader and Overseer - and serve the purpose of administrating an Alliance. In fact, only the Leader, Overseer, and Mentor ranks have administrative rights. The leader will get demoted (not kicked) after 10 days of inactivity. Alliance Honor Increase your alliance honor and join the top 200 alliances in the world! To increase your alliance honor, you and your fellow alliance mates must all increase your individual honor and only a percentage of the honor you guys have will be put into the total alliance honor. Alliance Shop You can use Merit points to buy awakening stones, awoken souls and more. Merit points can be obtained via donating to the war shields and can be claimed at the end of the war. The content of the Alliance Shop is updated every day at 8 PM CET, but you could do it at any time by spending 50 Merit points. Alliance War Join alliance wars and take down other alliances and show them how mighty your alliance is. Every alliance with at least 30 members and 3000 honor can participate in Alliance wars. Alliance war is where you and your alliance mates go head to head against another alliance. When war first starts you and your alliance must donate as much as you can (donate troops that take up a lot of space) the objective of this is to get as many shields as possible these shields are a huge part of war. once the attacking phase starts you will be given 2 attacks to use to try and conquer enemy bases, once a certain amount of time has passed a truce will be made where no one can attack for a few hours then another phase will start where you will be given 2 more attacks and 1 support attack to help reclaim alliance mate bases. at the end of the war both alliances will receive a reward but depending on your alliance honor and level and whether you won or not will determine your rewards. There is a Matching Value for each alliance. We rank the alliances basing on this value first, and then from the top, every 20 alliances is a group. The 20 alliances will then be randomly paired up. |} Category:Gameplay Category:Battle